Ferdinand I
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Emperor of the Kaiserreich |- ! Reign | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Sucessor | } |- ! colspan="2" | Life |- ! Born | } |- ! Age | } |- ! Residence | } |- ! Spouse | } |- ! Heir | } |- ! House | } |- ! Military Service | } |- ! Rank | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Kaiser Ferdinand I is the currently reigning Kaiser of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. Ferdinand is the nephew of former Kaiser Wilhelm III, who was unmarried and childless upon his death in 1978, and was chosen to take the throne by an emergency session of the Reichstag. His over forty years on the throne have been marked by mostly peaceful existence, although since 1999 there has been an ongoing border dispute with Lava Country Place. He is the second monarch of the Imperial House of Klink. Early Life Ferdinand Klink was born in Hammelburg, Bavaria in the days of the Weimar Republic, son of Werner Klink, an official in the city government. Ferdinand was a teenager during the Nazi era, progressing through the Hitler Youth as was mandated, and attending gymnasium in Hammelburg starting in 1942. Military Service Volkssturm Ferdinand was drafted into the Volkssturm in 1945, but moved with his family to the nearby Stalag-Luft XIII, commanded by his uncle, Luftwaffe Colonel Wilhelm Klink, where they were captured by American troops days later. Kaiserliche Heer In 1948 he joined the Imperial Army, with his uncle now serving as Kaiser. He would serve as an officer in the 28th Panzergrenadier Division, retiring in 1962 as Hauptmann (captain). Ascending to the Throne Death of Wilhelm III After leaving the military Ferdinand took on his role as Grand Duke of Emmerich, serving mainly as an advisor to the Burgermeister. In 1978 the Kaiser fell ill with pneumonia, and Ferdinand and his family was called to the capitol by the Reichstag. Reichskanzler Karl Sonntag received them personally, and informed them of the imminent death of the Emperor. On the morning of August 15, 1978 the Kaiser died, and Ferdinand officially took on the title of Prinzregent, with his first duty being to preside over the state funeral of Wilhelm III. Coronation In accordance with the constitution, Ferdinand was crowned Kaiser on September 1, 1978. The ceremony was held in the Konigsberger Dom, and was attended by heads of state of Happy City, the Grand Duchy of Grimshire, and the newly reformed Confederate States. The coronation was performed by Imperial Chancellor Karl Sonntag, and a commemoration speech was given by former chancellor Hans Schultz. Reign as Kaiser Ferdinand I Onkel Ferdi Ferdinand I is commonly called Onkel Ferdi, ''or uncle Ferdi, by his subjects as a sign of endearment. Ferdinand has been very popular, at least on level with his predecessor, if not more so. He is much more involved in civil affairs than Wilhelm III, participating in not just the ceremonial opening of the Reichstag, but also making a point to sit through all meetings of the parliament, and has even made addresses regarding his political opinions, albeit rarely. The only times this has happened was his round condemnation of communism following the 1960 election riots, his endorsement of "the mission of civilization" in regard to the 2016 Durkadurkastan War, and his statements on the need for transparent politics following the 2010 Election Scandal. The Kaiser has also made a point to show his support for the military, making frequent inspections, including trips to the front in Durkadurkastan, despite his advanced age. The Kaiser also makes frequent trips into Konigsberg and elsewhere, and is known to stop by small establishments to mingle with his subjects, leading to high popularity. Rumors have floated that Ferdinand may abdicate due to age since at least 2005, but the aging Kaiser has never expressed any intention to leave the throne. '''Border Dispute' In regard to the ongoing border dispute with Lava Country Place the Kaiser has pleaded on several for assurances that the Kaiserreich work to ensure good relations, while at the same time remaining resolute in the claim to the disputed borders. Lava Country Place has often referred to Ferdinand I as a "doddering old fool". Invasion of Durkadurkastan Ferdinand I served in the Volksturm in the final days of WWII, and as a result has a memory of the horrors of total war. The Emperor has always spoken against military action, and holds generally pacifist views. After the Nigelton Bombings in 2016, the Reichstag voted to come to the aid of their neighbor in their invasion of Durkadurkastan. In a televised speech from the Neuer Stadtschloss, wearing his old dress uniform as a Hauptmann in the Kaiserliche Heer, he announced the decision to join in the "Intervention Campaign". He stated that although he could not fully endorse the decision to draw the sword, he also extolled his understanding of the necessity to "prove to the world that no civilized nation can be attacked without drawing in the other torchbearers of civilization, and it is a duty of the Kaiserreich to continue the mission of civilization." He also was a fervent campaigner for withdrawal from the country after the conclusion of the initial campaign, and worked to mediate the dispute between Durkadurkastan and Happy Nation to ensure the withdrawal of the Punitive Expedition. Titles, Honors, and Styles Titles * Short Title Seine Kaiserliche und Königliche Majestät, Kaiser des Großen Kaiserreichs His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Emperor of the Great Kaiserreich * Full Title Seine Kaiserliche und Königliche Majestät, Ferdinand I., König von Gnade des Allmächtigen Gottes von ganz Deutschland, Kaiser von Neuschwabenland, Großherzog von Ernst Thalmann Insel, Präsident des Reichstags, Leiter des Edelsten Hauses von Klink His Imperial and Royal Majesty, Ferdinand I, King by grace of almighty God of all of Germany, Emperor of New Swabia, Grand Duke of Ernst Thalmann Island, President of the Reichstag, Head of the Most Noble House of Klink * As Head of the Kaiserliche Lutherischen Kirche Oberster Gouverneur der Kaiserlichen Lutherischen Kirche Supreme Governor of the Imperial Lutheran Church Honors * Pour le Merite - Head of the Order * Iron Cross - 1st Class (1950) * Grand Cross of the House Order of Klink * Medal for Military Merit * Officer's Good Conduct Medal * Konigsberg Cross * Guderian Cross * Emmerich Crisis Medal * Veteran's Continued Service Cross * Grand Cross of the Order of Happiness - Foreign Service (Happy Nation) * Durkadurkastan Service Medal Styles * As Kaiser Eure Exzellenz * As Emperor of New Swabia Eure Majestät * As Grand Duke of Ernst Thalmann Island Eure Hoheit * As Supreme Governor of the Imperial Lutheran Church Eure Heiligkeit Special Note on Uniforms As Kaiser, Ferdinand is entitled to wear the uniform of all branches of the military and at the rank of his choosing. He generally wears an Army uniform with either the rank of Generalfeldmarschal or his old rank of Hauptmann. Chancellors * Karl Sonntag (1978-1980) * Eric Mueller (1980-1990, 1995-2000) * Helga Olengard (1990-1995) * Otto Kleinwald (2000-2005) * Markus Fensterburg (2005-2015) * Robert Bergmann (2015-Present) ... Category:Monarchs Category:House of Klink Category:Leaders Category:Kaiserreich Category:Noblemen